overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin
NOTE: This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. "Everyone needs a protector". Paladin is an Offense Hero of the Overwatch team. He is a former US Army Soldier of Japanese descent who has fought since his younger years and is a skilled doctor. Paladin was located in Eichenwalde, Germany where he formed the Knights of Lionheart in honor of Reinhardt Wilhelm, whom he looked up to and is given his battle name "Captain." Since the downfall of Overwatch, Paladin along his fellow soldiers served as the Knights while staying in Germany, protecting the people around them until he was recruited by Jack Morrison aka Soldier 76 Appearance Physical Appearance Paladin is American of Japanese descent with a full muscular build, similar to Reinhardt's build standing in 6'7" height. He has jet black hair in a form of a mullet with white streaks on the sides. He even sports brown eyes, a black chin-strap goatee and a scar on the bridge of his nose. Hero Attire Paladin's hero attire consists a dark blue trenchcoat spun with gold and decorated with titanium Lion-shaped shoulder pauldrons. He wears his Biotic Gauntlet on his left hand while wearing his black fingerless glove on his right hand. He wears a a siver titanium breastplate over his black turtleneck shirt, a pair of black pants with a large military belt with a lion-shaped belt buckle, and dark brown boots with outer steel toes. Paladin keeps his lion medal Reinhardt gave him and even has a lion print on the back of his coat, showing his pride of being a protector. Backstory Early Life Paladin was born Soujiro Hattori (服部宗次郎 Hattori Sōjirō), nicknamed Shiro 'to Souichi and Ikuko Hattori in Honolulu, Hawaii, USA, the oldest of two children. He along with his younger sister, '''Akina Hattori '(服部秋奈 Hattori Akina) , nicknamed '''Kiki, spend their childhood years in Hawaii until they moved to Osaka, Japan where their father was part of the US Army. Paladin has always looked up to his father where he was hailed a hero and a warrior as he fought in the Middle East, protecting the people who were being attacked by the enemies. This inspired him to become part of the army and as he gotten older, he started training with his father who taught him the ways of being the soldier and told him the quote that would burn in his mind: " You're not just a soldier, you are a protector." By the time Paladin reached into his teen years, he joined the army and went through the harsh training and the yelling from the Sargeants, not to mention getting all completely ripped along the way and began going into battle when he turned 18. He returned two years later to find out that his mother had passed away from an illness and that made him think about the world even more and he kept on fighting for the people and their countries. Omnic Crisis Paladin was staying in Germany when he found out about the Omnic Crisis and the Army Base he was staying in was attacked by the Omnics. The soldiers of the US Army stepped into the battlefield fight the rogue Omnics as well as Paladin who he began trying to fight the robots at the same time. His allies were either injured or killed in action and Paladin found himself in a crossfire as he put all of his effort, facing the Ominics. Aside of being a well-trained fighter, Paladin was also a very skilled doctor and when he's not fighting, he was busy getting his allies into care after falling in the hands of the Omnics. The attack was getting worse and the Army started to become overpowered by the Omnics, and Paladin felt no match against the robots. And that's where he met him As he was about to meet his fate, Paladin was rescued by charging suit of armor, in which had an Overwatch emblem on its chest. That armor belonged to Reinhardt Wilhelm, who was part of Overwatch, an organization formed to put an end to the Omnic Crisis. He found himself mesmerized on how Reinhardt fought the Omnics and with his trusty Rocket Hammer, he took every single robot with no fear within him. Paladin thanked the man for saving both him and his army and he wanted to know the way of the knight. Since then, Paladin has admired Reinhardt after his rescue and began learning the knightly codes of valor, justice, and courage. Paladin even started to learn how to fight with weaponry he was fitted with, hence the Lionheart Sword created by the blacksmiths in Stuttgart and given to Paladin as a gift from Reinhardt. Paladin trained twice as hard as he did when he was training with his father, his words not leaving his mind, at the same time the medics of the US Army helped created a new weapon called the Biotic Gauntlet, a glove that summons biotic energy to heal any allies who were hurt. Paladin was the first people to try it out and it became a huge success, but it was later upgrated with a large Plasma Shield, in the request of Reinhardt. Paladin had never been this proud of himself and before his departure, Reinhardt gives him a special token to remember him: a lion-shaped medal, which says Paladin of Courage and he has kept it ever since. After Paladin was discharged from the Army, he returned to Germany where he stayed and was met by four friends who were also fascinated by Reinhardt's bravery, and in the man's honor Paladin formed an elite group called the Knights of Lionheart, their duty is to protect the people from any threats. Post-Overwatch Soon after Reinhardt's departure and the formation of the Knights of Lionheart, Paladin has been keeping Stuttgart under control and visits Eichenwalde where he befriended Brigitte Lindholm, the daughter ot Torbjorn. But as his years were running smoothly, he later finds out that Overwatch was in huge heap of trouble. Both their leaders, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes aka Soldier: 76 and Reaper were presumed dead after an explosion destroyed the Overwatch headquarters, which in result the UN reportedly passing the Petras Act, dismantling the organization. Paladin felt very hurt and angered of what had happened and not only that, many crimes started to increase all around the world. He, along with his Lionheart group maintained their vow in protecting the people around them as different criminal groups as well as Talon bring chaos within the cities. Years later, the Knights of Lionheart remained close to one another and Paladin made sure that their bond remain in tact, But during their fight with a German terrorist group named Mörder Wolf, their lust for killing being their priority, Paladin was met with Reinhardt once again, who was sent to find a new hero for their revival of Overwatch under the command of Jack Morrison/Soldier: 76 and offered him to join. Feeling ecstatic, Paladin was going to accept the offer, but realized that he might have to leave the Knights behind. His companions told him to join Overwatch while they remain in Germany to fight off the Mörder Wolf. With his decision, Paladin accepts the offer and becomes the new offense hero of the organization, keeping his word of being a protector within his heart. Personality Paladin is a jolly and cheerful man who enjoys life to the fullest. He never lets the negativity get to him because of his father who lived his life with his head held high. Paladin is one of the guys, anyone can talk to whenever they're having problems in their lives and he isn't afraid to have any fun. He's a very determined person and has showed a lot of heroism and bravery when in battle which he is well loved by his fellow soldiers in the US Army. Paladin can also be bit air-headed and has a deep liking of Soldier 76's Dad jokes, much to his teammates dismay (minus Reinhardt, who also thinks they're funny as well.) Paladin has been a fan of Reinhardt since he met him because of his courage and his knightly code and was flattered when Reinhardt told him that he was moved on how much Paladin admired him and how he formed the Knights of Lionheart to honor him. Paladin is usually surrounded by many females as he passes by, but he is out of the closet and develops a crush on Kovu Odumbe. Abilities Lionheart Sword Paladin's main weapon which is a large and long broadsword created by the blacksmiths in Stuttgart where they made it highly avdanced with plasma technology, allowing Paladin to perform clear strikes to any enemy he faces, dealing 75 points of damage and can perform melee attacks when in close contact with the enemy. Main Default Keys: Left-Click on mouse. Biotic Gauntlet The Biotic Gauntlet is Paladin's secondary weapon. It is a large glove gauntlet invented by the medics of the US Army which allows Paladin to summon biotic energy from its palm to heal his teammates after being inflicted with damage by their enemies. After being used up for a long time, Paladin must wait 10 seconds before using it to keep his companions health in tact. Main Default Key: E''' Key on desktop or laptop Plasma Shield Paladin's Biotic Gauntlet isn't just for healing his companions, but it also can summon a large Plasma Shield protecting both himself and his team which was Reinhardt's idea, which in result the Gauntlet being upgraded by Brigitte Lindholm, Torbjorn's daughter. The Shield's stanima stands around 2010 points and Paladin will say a voice line whenever he summons his shield. Once the shield hits below 300 he will say a voice line about his shield loosing its strength. Once it's destroyed, he will have to wait 6 seconds before using the Plasma Shield once again. Main Default Keys: '''Right-Click '''on mouse. Sprint Like Soldier 76, Paladin has the ability to run in high speeds whenever the mission he's in and can evade enemy attacks or rush in to aid his companions. Unlike his other abilities, his Sprint ability doesn't have a cool down and can be used for long durations until cancelled. However, his running speed is only 2.5 miles faster than Soldier 76's. Main Default Key: '''L-Shift '''Key on desktop or laptop. Flash Strike Paladin darts up forward, slashing his Lionheart Sword towards his enemies in point blank range like Genji's Swift Slash, bringing 35 points in damage, but can only be used once and a 5 second countdown will occur before being in use again. Main Defauly Key: '''L-Alt Key on desktop or laptop Templar Breaker Templar Breaker is Paladin's Ultimate ability. Once it it fully charged, he raises his Lionheart Sword up in the air, its blade emitting a large cyan-blue glow which engulfs his entire body, making him completely powered with plasma energy. Paladin darts in incredible speed and performs numerous slashes on everyone giving them 75 points in damage or perform multiple kills within his reach. Whenever a player uses Paladin's ultimate or an allied Paladin uses it, he shouts out, "I will protect you!" where an enemy Paladin shouts out "みんな、一緒に戦い!" Main Default key: Q Key on desktop or laptop Relationships Reinhardt Wilhelm Reinhardt was Paladin's role model when he was serving in the Army. After saving his life, this German soldier used his kindness to Paladin and taught him the ways of being a knight, hence teaching him how to use a sword and get one for his own. Reinhardt had always seen Paladin as a very strong fighter and was moved to tears when Paladin told him about how his team: the Knights of Lionheart was in honor of him because of his fearlessness and humility. Despite his age, Reinhardt enjoys sparring with the Protector and even challenges him into arm wrestling matches. Soldier: 76 Soldier 76 was the first people Paladin meets besides Reinhardt and they have a lot in common: they're both soldiers who has served in the military. Paladin was introdced by Reinhardt when they needed a new hero after finding out about the new threat rising within the world after te fall of Talon. Aside of his serious motives and his military, Soldier 76 has a very great bonding with Paladin sharing their times on protecting the people who needed help the most. Paladin tends to like the Soldier's Dad jokes in which the other find pretty cringy and would find himself laughing to it as well as Reinhardt, since he's a lot older. Kovu Odumbe Paladin met the older Odumbe twin after his recruit by Soldier: 76 and it became love at first sight for him. He would be mesmerized on how much of a strong defense hero he was and how clean and cut his archery skills are compared to Hanzo, and would get excited when Kovu gets into the kitchen to cook for the team. Paladin would often daydream being able to confess to him and the archer to return his feelings in which he gets teased by Reinhardt and Brigitte. Even though his feelings for the Mwanga-native archer result in embarrassing and awkward moments, Paladin believes in Kovu's inner strength and would often encourage him to keep fighting until he breathed his last breath. Sarafina Odumbe Paladin often jokes about Sarafina, Kovu's younger twin sister as his 'future sister-in-law' due to his feelings for Kovu, which in results ends up her teasing Kovu to embarrassing rates. Sometimes, he becomes the victim of her teasing whenever the time she feels like teasing anyone if not her brother. Aside from this, Paladin starts to understand why he likes Kovu so much because he could see the bond between him and Sarafina and it reminded him of his relationship of his younger sister, Akina who remains in Japan. Hanzo Shimada Paladin has always seen Hanzo interesting, the first time he met him when he was recruited by Soldier 76. Because of their Japanese background, they often communicate in their native language and spend their time mediating. However, sometimes Hanzo would get a little distrustful with Paladin, due to him having a crush on Kovu and would threaten him with his Storm Bow, telling him not to get close to him due to his strong bond with the Kenyan archer and would compare the Shimada heir to him as well. Brigitte Lindholm Paladin met Brigitte by the time she was recruited by Soldier 76 and Reinhardt revealed to him that she was the one who upgraded his Biotic Gauntlet. This caused a huge sibling-like spark between him and the youngest Lindholm for they would have wonderful conversations and would talk about how Reinhardt would jump into battles recklessly, and Brigitte would tell Paladin how Reinhardt would tell his same old stories. Brigitte starts seeing Paladin as another hero becasue they want to protect both of their loved ones and live on Reinhardt's honor. Quotes Hero Selected *"Everyone needs a protector". During Set Up *"I'm ready to face anyone who dares to take me on". *"Being on Overwatch is like a dream becoming a reality. Oh wait, it has!" *"Soujiro Hattori. Codename: Paladin, ready for battle." Communication Hello *"Hello." *"Hey there." *"How's it hanging?" *"Konnichiwa!" *"Ossu!" *"Saikin dō?" Thank You *"Thank you kindly!" *"Thanks!" *"Much appreciated." *"Domo!" *"Sankyuu!" *"Azasu!" Understood *"I read you." *"Loud and clear." *"Ten-four!" Need Healing *"I need healing!" *"I'm injured! Call a doctor!" Group Up *"Group up with me!" *"Everyone, huddle up!" *"Get behind me!" Ultimate Status *0%-89% "My ultimate is charging," *0%-89% "My Templar Breaker is charging." *90%-99% "My ultimate is almost ready." *90%-99% "Templar Breaker is almost ready." *100% "My ultimate is ready!" *100% "Templar Breaker is now charged!" *100% "My ultimate is ready! Come together!" On Fire *"I'm on fire!" *"My inner lion is roaring!" *"Be careful when I'm around, 'cause I'm on fire!" Abilities Biotic Gauntlet *"Healing you up!" *"Don't worry, I got you." *"Doctor Paladin, here to heal!" *"Restoring your health!" Plasma Shield *"Activating Plasma Shield!" *"Get behind my Shield!" *"Plasma Shield, fully charged!" *"My shield is losing power!" *"Shield's about to break!" *"Plasma Shield has been destroyed!" Templar Breaker *"I will protect you!" (self and friendly) *"Min'na, issho ni tatakai! (みんな、一緒に戦い! '''English: '''Everyone, together we fight!)" (hostile) Voice Lines 25 Credits *"All in a knight's work." *"There's no I in team." *"There's no need to fear, Paladin is here!" *"Piece of cake." *"Corruption. One way in, no way out." *"Hate is like a disease, but cureable." 100 Credits *"Hontō ni?" *"Yare yare daze." *"Gomenasai!" *"Itadakimasu! *"Daijoubu. Daijoubu." 250 Credits *"It's the blade of truth." *"Everyone needs a protector." *"Violence is sometimes the answer... but in a good way." *"One down, more to go." *"There's no stoppin' us now!" *"Banzai!" *"Come at me." *"Mess with the lion, and you're his prey." Holiday Voice Lines (250 credits) *"Boo!" (Halloween Terror) *"Happy Halloween!" (Halloween Terror) *"Who wants candy?" (Halloween Terror). *"Burr... I should've brought my coat." (Winter Wonderland) *"Seasons Greetings!" (Winter Wonderland) *"You better watch out." (Winter Wonderland) *"I think I should check out my fortune." (Year of the Dog) *"I always have my lucky charm." (Year of the Dog) *"So much food." (Year of the Dog) Pre-Match Conversations COMING SOON... Trivia *Paladin is the fourth Hero to be American in Overwatch behind McCree, Soldier 76, and Reaper. *He is also the thirid Hero to be of Japanese descent behind Hanzo and Genji Shimada. *Aside of his native languages being Japanese and English, Paladin is very fluent in German, but doesn't speak it too much. *Paladin's birthday is March 17th, meaning his sign is Pisces and his animal is the Horse. *Even though he loves living in Germany, Paladin's favorite places are Mwanga, Kenya because of Kovu, London, England because of Tracer, and Hanamura, Japan because of his Japanese roots and of the Shimada Brothers. *Paladin has a friendly rivalry with Ana and Mercy because they are all doctors, but is slightly afraid of Moira. *He enjoys taking any challenge especially from Reinhardt who usually challenges him to an arm wrestling match. *Paladin has a huge appetite, his favorite foods being authentic Chinese cuisine (including shrimp dumplings), and Osaka street food. *He shares the first name "Soujiro" with the Shimada brothers' father, Soujiro Shimada and would be often called "Shiro" in order to avoid confusion. *Paladin is a fan of Lúcio's music and often has his tracks on his Mp3 player. Category:Offense Category:Overwatch Agents Category:American characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Heroes